


Sonnets

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Sonnets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Sonnets by Broken Angel

The Sonnets  
by Broken Angel  


* * *

  
               I.

Thine absence from my side doth scourge my soul,  
My fallen angel, shadow-darkened love.  
Thy heart seemed pure, but it was black as coal;  
As death-dark steel concealed in velvet glove.  
Thy haunted eyes consume my dreams at night,  
My mind by day, my ev'ry waking thought.  
Each atom of myself is deep in blight;  
Thine absence changes all my joys to naught.  
Though once so dear, thou art mine enemy,  
And hate and love do lie as close as air  
Within my heart, which once knew all of thee,  
And still holds close the secrets we have shared.  
And thus, dark heart, I can not hate thee yet;  
Not until I our sometime love forget.

           II.

You've changed so that I barely know you now,  
Become a deadly creature, full of grace.  
The innocence you feigned so well somehow  
Has vanished from your cold and empty face.  
The glowing verdure of your emerald eyes  
Has changed from warmth and promise to a threat  
And may god help the foolish soul who tries  
To crack those eyes and gaze into their depths.  
And yet your presence haunts me every day -  
I see you still in glimpses in dark streets -  
And quiet noises make me turn and pray  
That what I hear's the soft sound of your feet.  
My need for you remains despite the rage  
That's trapped inside my heart, as in a cage.

  
Archived: 13:52 03/07/01 


End file.
